1. Field
Embodiments relate to a light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device, which is a type of light-emitting display device, is a self-emitting display device. The OLED display device includes an organic light-emitting layer interposed between an anode electrode and a cathode electrode. The two electrodes inject electrons and holes into the organic light-emitting layer, and the electrons and holes are combined together, thereby generating excitons. In response to the transition of the excitons from an excited state to a ground state, the organic light-emitting layer emits light, and as a result, an image is displayed.
The OLED display device has various benefits, such as high emission efficiency, high luminance, wide viewing angles, and high response speed, compared to other display devices.